My Better Half
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Esme Platt is a girl from Ohio. Carlisle Cullen is a boy from England. What will happen when their 2 worlds collide? What challenges will they face? What will happen as their lives continue? Will they fall in love or break apart? *All Human*
1. Love is in the Air and on the Ground

Esme's POV

London England was beautiful in winter. It was early in the morning when I went out to see the city come to life. Coming to England was a gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday, which was back in April. However, I chose to go in December because I love the snow.

I made my way to the small park just a few blocks from the hotel. As I was walking over to the bench to sit, I noticed something. It was the top of Big Ben, the clock tower. I needed a picture of it for my scarp book.

I tried to stand on the bench to take a better picture, but no luck. I had to get higher off the ground. Then I saw it. It was a huge Oak tree. I had been climbing trees since….well since I was able to walk.

I wrapped my Polaroid Camera around my neck and shimmied my way up the tree. I found the perfect spot to take the picture; it was one of the top braches of the tree. I forced myself to climb higher and higher. The branches were slick from the ice that had frozen over the night before.

When I reached the branch, I adjusted myself and was ready to take the picture when I lost my balance. I fell, tumbling out of the tree and to the snowy ground below. I was ready for the pain.

When I finally hit the ground I heard a loud "CRACK". I looked up to see if a branch was flying towards my head. However, it was not a branch that made the noise. It was my leg. Soon the pain consumed me.

It was so early in the morning. What would I do for help? I could scream, but no one could hear me. I could wait, but who knows how long that might be. Should I move? Should I stay where I am? I had no clue. All I knew was that my leg hurt like hell.

Then I noticed a figure jogging towards me through the fog. As the figure came closer I could see that it was a man. He looked to be about my age maybe a little older.

"Don't move" he ordered "It's broken."

"Hey back off buddy" I said sternly "I can handle this myself"

"No you can't" he replied with a concerned look "trust me I know these things. Let me make you a splint"

Before I could protest the man yanked two stakes out of the ground. Then he knelt down in front of me. For the first time I noticed how beautiful his blond hair was. It was gorgeous and lightly dusted with snowflakes.

He reached for my leg and straightened it out. I flinched in pain. "Sorry" he whispered with the kindest voice. His English accent was so romantic….like one out of a soap opera…or and old-fashioned movie. I mean he even looked like he could be in one.

We looked at each other for a moment, a moment that I would never forget. His eyes were spectacular. They were bright gold. Not yellow, but bright gold, almost a honey colored. I had never seen eyes like his before.

Finally he took off his scarf and used it to tie the splint together.

"Well, I'm going to take you to the hospital now" he replied with a smile.

"WHAT, NO" I screamed "I'm not going to trust some man that I just met. For all I know you could be some pedophile.

"Oh yes, and you're the genius girl who decided to climb an icy tree" he laughed. He was clearly amused by my rant on strangers.

"Touché" I smiled back "but I still don't trust you…I mean I don't even know your name."

"Oh my name right" He began "I'm Carlisle… Carlisle Cullen….and I am not a pedophile….and you" He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I laughed "Esme… Esme Platt….I was trying to take a picture of Big Ben." I said while I took his hand.

However, what happened next surprised me. Instead of shaking my hand he kisses it.

"Uhhh…excuse me" I exclaimed while yanking my hand back"

"Sorry…again" he murmured in a flirty tone "My father has always told me to kiss the hand of a beautiful young lady.

Right then I swear I melted…..literally melted. He was perfect…absolutely perfect...like a Greek God. And he thought I was beautiful. Hell if my leg hurts this is officially the best day of my life.


	2. an

Hey Readers,

I know it's kind of early for an authors note but there are a few questions that needed to be answered. And I am about to give you those answers.

**Q:** What time period is this?

**A:** Right now it is December, 19, 1990. I wanted it to be as modern

as possible. You'll see why if you keep reading.

**Q:** Will Esme still be forced in to marriage, have a baby, have the baby die, and Carlisle makes it all better?

**A:** I'm not going to give anything away…but I'm try to keep as close to the story line as possible

**Q: **How old are Carlisle and Esme?

**A:** Carlisle is 17 and Esme is 16

**Q;** Why is Carlisle such a flirt

**A:** We never knew what Carlisle was like as a teenager. What if Carlisle was a big flirt at 17? What if something or someone changed that? I am trying to make you think. But I promise that he will eventually morph in to the compassionate man we all know and love.

**Q:** Why did Esme snap like that? She would never do that.

**A:** This was a very tense situation for Esme. She snapped at him because she was caught off guard. At this point I always felt Esme would be on the verge of crying and very frazzled (confuse or stressed for anyone else I use frazzled). I also thought Esme would be very cautious. I mean I wouldn't trust some man I just met. Esme will be back to her normal self in the next chapter, Promise. She just has to warm up to Carlisle.

Sorry also for changing tenses. I didn't catch that. I promise on later chapters I will be better about that. So please keep writing and reviewing. I have this whole story written in my head and hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.

Thanks a Million

Love,

CarsemeCarlislexEsme


	3. Falling In Love

Esme's POV

"Esme….Esme….Esme…are you alright" the voice questioned. I soon broke out of my trance like state, only to find that Carlisle was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry" I smiled "I was just lost in thought."

"Awe, I see" Carlisle smiled back "Do you trust me enough now to let me bring you to the Emergency Room."

"Yes Carlisle, yes I do trust you."

He picked me up like how a groom would pick up his bride on his wedding day. Carlisle was a gentle man. He was very cautious with the way he maneuvered my body to fit into his arms. I did not know if it was because of my broken leg or because of my first reaction to his helping hand. I really didn't mean to snap at him. I felt extremely rude for doing so.

Soon we reached his little black car. He opened the door with out putting me down I was impressed. Carlisle set me down as carefully as possible in the passenger seat and was soon sitting next to me on the driver's side. For the next few moments there was and awkward silence until I decided to break it.

I said the first thing that popped in to my mind "So you're English." Well duh, he is English Esme what kind of a question is that I said to myself.

"Yes, I am English….and you must be American" He said with a slight chuckle

"Why Yes I am American" I giggled back

"You're laugh I quite musical"

"Thank you" I blushed "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's quite alright" he paused "I hope I did not offend you when I kissed your hand. My father truly told me to kiss the hand of a beautiful woman. I've been told that since I was 5. He told me it was what gentlemen do…..

I cut him off. "Carlisle its fine, I wasn't offended. I was just surprised that's all."

"Oh….alright….thank you" he replied

On the rest of the way to the hospital we talked about our interests and what career field we'd love to be in. I learned that Carlisle wanted to go in to medicine and that he skipped freshman year in high school so he was now 17 and a freshman in college. I told him that I was 16, a junior and that I want to be and interior designer or a teacher or a cook. He laughed and said that I should teach home economics. Carlisle and I both like 70's and 80's music and thought the 90's were way to hard core. We also had some of the same opinions on fashion. He like a girl who could dress up when needed but could still be able to wear comfy lounge cloths. I felt the same.

Carlisle's POV

Esme was an amazing girl….no…Esme was the perfect girl. She was witty, charming, vivacious, kind-hearted, bubbly, easy to talk to, polite, courteous, and not to mention loving. We talked about music, current fashions, and school. She felt like she had been my friend my whole life. For the rest of the way we listened to the radio. _Stayin Alive_ by the Bee Gees came on. Since we both knew the song, Esme joked around and said it could be our song.

Soon the hospital came in to view. I parked close to the front of the building and made my way to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and scooped her up in to my arms. She put her arms around my neck and I walked in to the hospital. I was well known here. All the extra time I had went into working and learning at the hospital. I was there so much the staff knew my name. I waited with Esme until the doctor could see her. When she finally got in to a room I knew it was time for me to leave.

I was about to walk out of the room When she grabbed my hand. "Please don't go...I'm…afraid." She looked up at me with her huge, hazel, doe like eyes and stared sympathetically at my face….I mean how could I say no to that. "Alright" I said with a smile. I held her hand the whole time.

The doctor came in and took off my makeshift splint. I wrapped the scarf around her neck. Esme told him that I had made it. The doctor said that he couldn't have done it better himself. That was a very proud moment for me. The Doctor examined her leg and it was indeed broken. One of the nurses called her parents and they would be arriving shortly.

I looked down at her with a smile on my face, when suddenly a bright light blinded me. When I finally regained my sight I saw her camera spit out a picture of my smile. I decided to take a picture of her. Then the nurse took two pictures of us together.

We talked a little longer until the nurse said her parents were downstairs. I knew this would be my only chance. I looked deep into her eyes and held both of her hands and I kissed her…I kissed Esme. We both pulled away just in time. Her parents walked in and we were both holding each others hands. I saw her parents and began to walk out of the room

"Wait" she yelled "What about your scarf?"

"You keep it" I yelled back

I as walked out of the hospital I realized that the rain had stopped. I looked at the picture of her in my hand. "Esme...." I said quietly as I walked. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Her hazel eyes sparkled and they shown brighter than the sun. Her caramel curls shaped her heart shaped face perfectly. I Knew at That moment I Carlisle Cullen was in love.

I was in love, love, blissful, happy love. I the man that didn't believe in love at first sight was hit by cupid's arrow. For that day on I knew I had to get to America some how some way. I would finish medical school and buy a house and then I would marry Esme Platt.


	4. Stupid Cupid

February 14, 1996, 6 Years Later

Carlisle's POV

It has been six years…six years since I had seen Esme Platt. She truly is the only reason I made it through Medical School. I miss her and want to be with her so badly. I long for her to be next to me. I wish to kiss her lips. However, even when I did come to America I could not find her.

After I finished out the semester in England, I enrolled at the University of Maryland, so I had a better chance of getting in to John Hopkins. I took many classes. I also made two very good friends as well, Andy and Biff.

Andy McShane was a hard worker like me. We also had much in common. We were both from England and trying to be doctors. Most people thought we were brothers because we both had blond hair. However, Andy's eyes are blue….mine are gold.

Biff was my exact opposite. He was completely free spirited and I'm surprised he even passed the exams to be accepted in to John Hopkins. He looks nothing like us either. Biff has brown hair and blue eyes.

Together Andy, Biff, and I made it to John Hopkins College. We all studied medicine. We had become almost like brothers over the years we have spent together.

Now we all live in New York. This year is my last year of medical residency. I work long hours with out stopping for a break. I find no need to stop. I love my job and I want to become a doctor as soon as possible.

"Carlisle" The chief called out.

"Yes sir" I turned around from my paper work.

"You need to go home."

"No…No…sir I'll stay here tonight."

"Carlisle you've worked all week….and stayed every night."

"Then what's one more night."

"Carlisle it's Valentines Day."

"I know."

"GO HOME!"

"Why would I go home when I have no one to go home to?"

"Carlisle please"

"Alright"

I packed up my papers and slid on my brown coat. It was snowing when I left the hospital….just like the day I first met Esme. My heart always breaks on this day, the anniversary of our meeting.

I walked into my small empty apartment. The walls were white and the carpet was gray. It was rather boring. However, it didn't matter much to me. I was always at the hospital…. almost 24/7.

I sat down on my hunter green sofa and turned on my television. The only shows that were on were romantic. I couldn't handle any romance tonight. I turned off my television and decided to go out.

I walked down the hall to Biff's apartment…then I realized he was at work….along with Andy…I was alone….and I hated it. They wouldn't be back until 10 and it was my night to make dinner. Then I made the decision to go to the grocery store. There I could by food and there's no romance in a grocery store. What could be romantic at a Grocery store?

I walked out to my car turned it on and was off. I took my time driving taking side roads. However, everywhere I turned I saw a happy couple strolling along the sidewalks or coming out of restaurants. I felt like everyone was out to get me today. The world was trying to tell me that I needed love. I needed Esme.

I walked into the grocery store, picked up one of those baskets that you can carry and began to roam the store. I had no idea what I wanted to buy; I just needed to distract myself. However it wasn't working. Every nook and cranny screamed love.

I walked down isle 14….of course it was 14. I was letting my eyes wander when I saw a woman try to reach something on one of the upper shelves. Being the gentleman I am I reached up and grabbed the can of frosting.

"Here you are Mam" I said handing over the frosting

"Thank you Sir" she said as she looked up at me with her hazel eyes.

When she looked up at me I swear my heart skipped a beat. It was Esme. She was no longer an adorable young girl, she was a beautiful woman. No, No beautiful was not the correct word….maybe gorgeous….no….she was indescribable.

"Esme!!!" I exclaimed

"Carlisle?" she questioned.

"Yes it's me…How are you" I asked

"I'm great….and I see you flowed your dream and became a doctor"

"Yes…I did… and you are a…" I responded

"Oh I'm a teacher"

"What do you teach?"

"Home Economics." She smiled

"You took my advice." That made me smile

"Yes…that was some of the best advice I've ever gotten." That made me smile even more. "So why are you out on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh just shopping…I need some stuff for dinner. It's my turn to fix it."

"Is it for your wife?" She asked

"No, I'm single. It's for my friends. What about you are you seeing anyone?" I asked hoping she would say no. Praying that she to was single.

"Well umm… I'm married" It felt like some took a hammer to all of the pictures I had in my brain…the pictures of her and me together. I ached on the inside. I saw the ring on her finger. It crushed me and then overwhelmed me with sadness.

"W…wow….Congratulations" I stammered.

"Thanks" she mumbled "we've been together 2 years."

"That's wonderful" I lied.

I watched Esme gently push up her sleeve revealing a relatively large bruise. It was very dark and looked quite painful to touch. I wondered what might have caused that. I wonder if it was her husband.

"Esme" I asked "what happened to your arm."

"Oh…Uhhh this" she held up her arm.

"Yes that" I responded "Did someone hit you."

"Oh no, no, no" she stuttered "I fell down the stairs….clumsy me"

"Well, next time that happens come see me at the hospital. Ya know just to make sure nothings broken" I told her.

'Will do" she smiled "do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Umm…" I looked at my watch "It's about 8 o'clock."

"I have to go" she said in a panicked tone "Good bye"

"Well if you need anything you know where to find me" I explained "I'll do anything for you."

"Alright…thanks….oh and also thanks for the scarf…it keeps me warm." She waved good-bye.

After that I walked over to the dairy section and got some chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. My mother said that always cures a broken heart. I hoped that she was right, even though it would probably only sooth the wound. I drove home and called a pizza delivery man to deliver a pizza at Andy and Biff's apartment after 10 o'clock.

When I reached my tiny apartment I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I flopped down on the couch and opened my ice cream and the whipped topping. I didn't even get a bowl; I just sprayed the topping on the open ice cream container. I turned on the television and watch cheesy soap operas. I finished off my ice cream and fell asleep on my coach. It was a crappy end to a horrible Valentine's Day.


	5. Tainted Love

Esme's POV

It was six years ago today that life truly had meaning. It had been six whole years since I had meet Carlisle and today I saw him in the grocery store. The man I loved. The man I waited so many years for had come to America and was living in New York.

I should have told him. I should have told what that monster has done to me. But, no I was too afraid. I mean it seemed as though Carlisle still had some feeling left for me. However, he probably wouldn't want me now. I'm not the same 16 year old girl he liked so much in England. I was broken.

Life before my marriage was amazing. I went to college on a full ride 4 year scholarship at the University of Ohio. I was the first woman in my Family to go to college. I refused to get married right out of high school and produce children. A mommy was not the career path I wanted to take at that moment.

In college I made three very good friends. Carrie had brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. Sometimes she wore her contacts. I felt she looked good in both. Then I had my friend Lizzie her hair was light brown and blue eyes. Then finally there was Carlotta she was blonde with blues eyes. She was also very crazy and she called mom. Well all my friends called me mom.

I graduated from college with honors. I was even offered a job as a teacher in a school right outside my home town. I was able to teach Home Economics just like Carlisle said I should. The students loved me. It was funny that I was only 4 years older then most of them.

I lived at home with my parents still. My daddy said it wasn't proper for a lady to live in a house all by herself. I mean for cry out loud it was 1994. So, even though I could afford to live in my own home, I was not allowed to.

Later that year I met Charles Evenson. Quite frankly, I didn't like him…he was flashy and took to much pride in himself. He thought he could woo me with expensive gifts and invitations to fancy parties. I need none of that. However, my father loved him. So I went on a few dates with the man. He showed me off as like I was a prize. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After a few months he proposed. I accepted because I was getting older and hope for finding my Carlisle was slim. The wedding was big and extravagant. I wore a giant cupcake looking gown. Everyone had a good time but me. I shouldn't have gotten married. I wasn't ready.

That night Charles wanted to do….what….well married people do. I refused I was defiantly not ready for that what so ever. I thought that if he loved me enough he wouldn't pressure me. I was wrong, oh so wrong. When I told him no he slapped me across the face, mumbled something, and went to bed. I cried…what else could I do. We had moved to New York, I had left my parents behind.

The beatings continued and became quite verbal. They also became more regular. Soon he established rules, like I couldn't be out after 8 o'clock pm. However, when we were out in public he pretended that everything was just peachy keen. He would kiss me and I would feel awful. He would also drink and abuse alcohol. He came home drunk very often. I never told anyone.

I still look at the pictures of Carlisle and me to this very day. They make me happy and hopeful. After every beating I pulled on his scarf and hold it close to my face. It comforts me like a blanket comforts a child.

That brings me to where I am today. I walked in the door at 8:15 praying that he would be out. When I opened the door he was standing there. I stood my ground waiting for the beating. However, this time was different. Charles did the unthinkable. Tonight he was very crud and sexual…he defiled me.

He left soon after to drink the night away. I slowly got up and pulled on my scarf and walked up to my bedroom. I covered my self up and cried my self to sleep. Oh how I wish I would have told Carlisle. He would have helped, he would have protected me. But, why would he want me now. I was tainted goods.


	6. Finding You Again

February 14, 1997, 1 year later

Esme's POV

One year, one full traumatizing year has gone by and I have not seen him once. I was disappointed. However, now I had much joy in my life. I was a new woman.

Soon after the incident with Charles, I found out I was pregnant. I really had mixed emotions. I was in pure bliss when I found out I was going to be a mother. However, I felt bad that this baby was not made out of love. It was made of force and pressure.

When I told Charles he was less than happy. He still beat me and called me derogatory names. There were many at times that I had thought I had lost the baby. I had an angel in heaven though, who kept me and my unborn child safe from harm.

In my sixth month of pregnancy I was fed up with Charles. He would not let up. How dare he hit me how dare he I thought. That was the night I got up enough courage to leave.

I had saved my money to fly back to Ohio to stay with my parents. I had told them everything, but they did not believe me. Thank God, one of my brothers did. He was going to pick me up from the airport. Then I could show my parents the bruises and the cuts. They would soon believe me and not the fake life Charles acted out.

Everyday, I packed a little more, until finally the day came. Charles was out. It was my chance to escape. I quickly gathered my few bags and checked to make sure I had everything. I put my picture of Carlisle and me in my suitcase, the picture of his face in my purse, and finally his scarf around my neck.

My Neighbor was nice enough to call me a taxi and pay for it. The taxi drove me to the airport and the driver helped me take my luggage to the baggage claim. My flight soon boarded and I was on my way home. I would be leaving New York forever.

When I arrived at the airport I not only saw one brother, but all four. There were waiting for me, my big brothers each one unique in their own way. Elliott the oldest with curly brown hair and hazel eyes like mine, looked out for me and protected me. He was also the first brother to believe me. Next was Ethan he was the quite one. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. Then there was Noah. He was the middle child and was quite funny with his red hair and gray eyes. Last there was Levi. We have always been close. He was the sweet one and had shaggy light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Elliott hugged me first pulling me into his grasp. The rest soon followed. Then, of course, Noah made a few jokes about my rather large stomach. That continued until Ethan slapped him on the back of the head and told him to knock it off. After that came the plans to kill Charles. I stopped that immediately. I didn't want to here his name ever again.

The boys grabbed my bags and we made our way to the family car. On the way home I feared what my parents would say to me for leaving Charles. However, when I walked in the door they welcomed me with open arms and believed my story. They even had started papers on the divorce I wanted so badly.

In my eighth month of pregnancy the divorce was final. I was officially Esme Platt again. I also won full custody of the child and anything in the house I wanted. After my father told the judge what he had done to me, he was also put in prison. I didn't know for how long, but I didn't care. He was gone out of my life forever.

Then finally, after 7 hours of labor, on October 25, my son was born. I wanted to give my child a special name. Elliott already had a son named after my father so that was not an option. Naming him after Charles was defiantly a no. Then after a couple minutes of thinking the perfect name came to mind, Carlisle Elliott Platt. I would name him after two very important men in my life, one being my brother, the other the love of my life.

Now, 4 months later my son is growing up before my eyes. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His hair was chocolate brown and his eyes were hazel. I constantly tell him of the man whom he is named after. However, today was different. It was the anniversary of when we met.

I was holding my little angel when I started to talk to him about Carlisle or Daddy Carlisle as I called him.

"Did you know the man you're named after is a doctor" I told my child. He stared at me like every child his age would. "Well of course you know…I tell you all the time."

I smiled knowing how much he loved me. "Did you also know that a year ago today we met up again and he told me that he would do anything for me." Then it hit me. He would do ANYTHING for ME. Carlisle could help me…he could marry me…my baby could have a father…wait I was getting ahead of myself. Maybe he could just talk to me and help a little bit. If not I could always come back here.

It was a long shot, but I packed up some of my stuff...It was 8 o'clock…everyone else was out with their spouses on Valentines Day. I put the baby in the carrier and my cloths in a small bag. I left a note explaining what I was doing and that I would mail the keys to the car back later. I drove to the airport and bought the cheapest ticket out of Ohio and back to New York.

The flight was only about an hour and a half long which was good. Baby Carlisle slept the whole time. When we exited the plane I purchased a rental car. When the keys were finally given to me I buckled up my baby in the back seat, thank the Lord that the carrier doubled as a car seat. "Mommy loves you very much" I told my child "tonight we are going to see Daddy Carlisle."

It was snowing and the roads were slick. Carlisle was asleep in the back seat. He was my precious gift. I was approaching the hospital, when hit a slick spot on the road. The car swerved out of control and tumbled down into the forest.

My baby started crying. All I wanted to do was help my baby, my beautiful child. I tried to unbuckle my seat belt to get back to him, but I couldn't find it. Soon the crying became fainter and slowly the white snow turned black as I slipped away in to the pull of death. I hoped my angel would help us.


	7. My Love Remains the Same

Carlisle's POV

It was yet another Valentines Day. However, I felt like I was more cynical towards the holiday now, seeing how last years turned out. People are being extremely nice to me, but I've be just plain rude. Like that nurse this morning….I think her name is Lydia.

"Dr. Cullen I baked you some cookies for Valentine's Day." She smiled

"Oh really" I replied looking at the heart shaped cookie. "Thank you"

Then I took the cookies and broke them all in half. My heart was broken and so were these cookies. After that I put them on my desk so I could take them home later. Then Nurse Gracie came up.

"Dr. Cullen I baked you a cake" She said in a flirty tone

"Thank you Gracie" I glanced back at her,

I took the cake and put it on Biff's desk with a note that said _Happy Valentine's Day ~Carlisle~._

I walked slowly back to my office when I was yet again interrupted by another nurse. This time it was Valerie.

"Dr. Cullen, Happy Valentines Day!" she handed 3 heart shaped balloons.

"Thank you" I said as I took them back to my office. I then clicked my pin and pierced each heart over and over again. I then screamed "I HATE VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!"

I must have screamed a little too loud for all three nurses came in and looked at me with faces of pain. I felt so horrible for ruining the hard work these girls put in to making or purchasing gifts for me.

"I'm sorry ladies…I just hate Valentines Day"

"Why do you hate This Holiday Dr. Cullen?" Lydia asked.

"It's a long story" I replied

"We've got time" Gracie said in that same flirty tone.

The three Nurses sat down around my desk in some chairs that they pulled up. Then I began to explain to them the story of how I met Esme. How I fell in love with her. Then to how I found out she was married and how alone I am. After repeating this I realized how lonely I was. I folded my arms across each other, laid them on the desk and buried my head in to them.

"That so sad" Valerie choked.

"It will be ok Dr. Cullen" Lydia commented.

"But," Gracie started "It's time to move one."

I shot up to look at her. Move on, Move on. MOVE ON, how do you move on when you've been in love with women for 7 years? Valerie agreed, and then she and Gracie left the room.

"It's alright Dr Cullen" Lydia stated as she patted my back "You don't have to move on if you don't want too."

"Really" I smiled

"Really" she smiled back. I then showed her the picture of Esme that I keep in my lab coat pocket. Lydia said that she was beautiful and that she could see why I loved her so much.

Later this day I was standing at the check in desk reviewing some of my patient's papers. I then looked up to see Andy, Biff, and the Chief standing in front of me.

"Hello…." I murmured and I looked back down at my paper.

"Carlisle" The chief demanded my attention "these two over here have told me that you are not eating….or eating very little.

"What makes you think that" I asked

"I don't know Carlisle…maybe the fact that you've dropped 10 pounds." He smiled like he knew everything

"What are you talking about? I eat. I eat when I feel like it."

"Oh ya prove it" Biff sassed.

"Fine I will, what do you want me to do."

"Ate this apple" Andy uttered.

"Fine I will" I grabbed the shiny red apple and took a bite.

"Chew it" the chief mumbled. I chewed the apple.

"Swallow" Andy demanded. I swallowed the apple and glared at them. It was truly embarrassing…how dare they.

"Now was that so hard" Biff asked like he was my mother.

"Yes Biff, yes it was" I said sarcastically. I then went back to my paper work.

Towards the end of the day the hospital tends to simmer down. I really wanted some action to night… like ax in the arm or a something that would involve surgery. I needed to keep my mind off of Esme.

I was back in my office when I heard the siren's whistle. I quickly ran out side to where the ambulance was pulling up. The Chief had beaten me down there, but Andy and Biff were no where in sight. That meant I got to operate if need be. Yes, this was the distraction I needed.

The first stretcher that was wheeled out held a baby. The Chief automatically went to the child's aid. I waited to see if the parents would come up. Were they lost? Did the child not have parents? My thoughts were soon interrupted my Lydia's screams.

"DR. CULLEN, DR. CULLEN" she bellowed "Come here come quick.

As fast as I could I ran over to the edge of the ambulance where they were bring out another stretcher. When I looked down at the person laying on it I noticed an all too familiar blue scarf. I looked at her face and it was indeed my Esme.

I gasped in horror as I saw Esme like this. Her heart shaped face was a pale white. Her perfect lips were a light shade of blue. Her caramel curls were damp from melted snow and the blood that trickled down the side of her face. Her doe like eyes were shut and her musical voice was trapped shut inside her body that was trying so hard to stay alive.

Lydia, 5 other Nurses and I grabbed the stretcher and wheeled it inside. I think that was the fastest I have run in a long time. As we came inside Biff and Andy asked what was wrong. I didn't have time to explain. Everyone better move out of my way. I was not stopping for anyone

2 hours later

I had worked fast. I gave her everything she needed to remain alive. Esme was hooked up to every machine possible to keep her alive. She had just moved from critical to stable. I was quite happy about this. She did not need stitches or staples, her cut on her head stopped bleeding. It was only minor. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

I turned around to see Lydia standing there with a bucket and a wet cloth. She came to clean off her face and hands. Lydia was ringing out the rag when I felt like I needed to ask her something.

"Lydia" I looked up at her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen" she smiled.

"May I" I said while holding out my hand to take the rag.

"You may" she replied as she plopped it down in to my hand

I took the rag and began gently whipping away the dried blood on her face and in her hair. It was no surprise that she was even beautiful like this. The warm rag warmed her up a bit. The color was coming back in to her face. I then moved down and wiped off her hands. First thing I noticed was that she did not have a wedding band. I thought nothing of it. After I finished cleaning off her right hand I held it for a minute. Then I kissed it, because that is what gentlemen do.


	8. Love is on It's Way

**A/N: before we get started, I'd like to say that this Chapter is dedicated to my Friend YoursTruly101. Thanks so much for the editing and ideas in this chapter. YOU ROCK!!!!!!**

**Carlisle's POV**

Only an hour had passed since I kissed her hand. I sat in her room waiting for her to wake or improve in her condition. However, nothing changed; I was just about to check her heart rate when the chief entered the room.

My eyes and thoughts were hopeful, for the baby that was carried in was hers. I Prayed to God that her child was alright, that he would live.

"How's the baby?" I murmured.

"Gone," he said with a look of defeat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The child was to far gone. Horrible, I know losing an innocent life like that. The baby just couldn't be saved. He wasn't strong enough."

Crushed, I was crushed. Her child was gone. His life was so short lived.

"How's the mother?" he asked.

"Better," I smiled

"Are you monitoring her heart?"

"Yes"

"Is she breathing on her own?"

"No"

"Hmmm……has her condition changed?"

"No, not in over an hour."

The chief took off his eyeglasses and put them in his pocket. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A comma, she's in a comma, Carlisle"

"How do you know that? You haven't….."

"Trust me I know." He interrupted "She's too far gone and you're getting too attached."

"She's fine," I shouted probably a little too loudly "and I am not getting attached!"

"Oh really then why are you yelling at me?"

"Because…..because……because."

"Because you're attached. Carlisle, there is no way in hell that survive through the night.

"She'll survive, she'll be fine."

"Carlisle we could take her off life support now or watch her die later."

"I'll take my chances."

"Dr. Cullen," he used a professional tone, "It will be a painful death, and I can't have meaningless corps crowding my hospital. People need this room, people who really need our help."

How dare he, how dare he. Esme is a beautiful person inside and out. I felt my anger rising. I'm surprised smoke wasn't coming out of my ears. My even temper was becoming violent. I then balled up my fist and threw a punch. I nailed the chief right in the jaw. He fell to the floor and hit his head on the tile, knocking him unconscious.

There was a crowd of nurses and doctors standing outside the room. They looked at me as if I was David from David and Goliath.

I quickly ran over to Esme's bedside and grabbed her hand. If I was going to break all the rules, I might as well do it the right way. Andy and Biff picked up the Chief. They were probably taking him to his office; although, I would like them to throw him in a dumpster.

I knew I was going to be fired, but I would try to save her in the few moments I had left with to spend with my Esme. Her life is more precious to me then my job. However, that time was short lived.

The chief, now holding an icepack to his bruised jaw, came barging in to the room.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he boomed "I have every right to fire you."

"Will you?" I asked, while considering giving him the puppy dog pout.

"I….I don't know….You know I could sue you for this."

"Will you?" I asked again.

"I don't know."

Then I thought of the best plan ever. I would bet the chief. I would bet on Esme.

"I have a splendid Idea!"

"What?" he huffed.

"Alright, if Esme dies you can fire me and sue me for all I'm worth, but if Esme lives I get to keep my job and you don't sue me."

The chief pondered my words for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Do we have a deal sir?" I said sticking out my hand.

"You have a deal Dr. Cullen." He shook my hand, making it an official. The bet began.

I held her hand the whole time and with in an hour she was breathing on her own. Esme's heart was strong and everything began to improve. Another hour passed and her internal body temperature was regular. Her cuts were scabbing over in places and she was she was healing.

I never let go of my Esme's hand the whole time. I kissed it once more, just to let her know that I loved her.

I was lost in Esme when my two best friends and the Chief walked in to the hospital room. The chief picked up her charts and read them over. He then gave me a look of surprise.

"Well, Carlisle, looks like you won."

I smiled with great pride fully knowing that I was the cause of her well being. Then the Chief left, leaving me alone with Andy and Biff. I wanted them to leave. They would make fun of me if I told them of my feelings for Esme.

**Andy's POV**

Carlisle was in love. It was written as plain as day on his face. The way he looked at her kind of creped me out, but hey if he's happy I'm happy for him. He's been really lonely lately.

"Hey Carlisle!" I greeted him

"Hey Andy!" he repeated back.

"You've been in here with her for like 6 hours…. Do you want to take a break?"

"No….no thank you…I'm fine."

"Are you sure….even if it's just to go to the bathroom…..Biff and I will stay here."

"Cause Carlisle, you're doing the potty dance." Biff smiled.

Carlisle and I looked at the idiot standing before us. He just stood there with that idiotic grin on his face. How did we get stuck with taking care of a dip-shit like Biff?

"Alright," Carlisle said, "I'll go to the restroom and then maybe get some of those cookies Lydia made. They look quite delectable."

"Cool," I replied, "we'll stay right here with her and you don't need to worry we'll call you if anything happens." He breathed a sigh of relief. He really liked this patient.

Carlisle then left the room to take his piss break…..and maybe get some cookies. I hope he bring s me some cookies if he decides to get some.

"OMG! Andy Carlisle is going to eat."

"Wow, Biff, very good….now shut up." I snapped

We stood there staring at her for a moment. I didn't see how Carlisle could stare at her for six hours straight. I mean she was plain, nothing about her really jumped out at me, she seemed almost mousey….perfect for Carlisle. I was bored so I looked away to see what was going on at the front desk. Just then Biff interrupted me.

"Andy, it's moving" he whispered.

"What's moving?"

"It" he said pointing to the woman on the bed.

"Biff, it is a she, she has a name, her names Esme."

"Fine, Esme's moving. Call Carlisle."

"No Biff she's fine, and he needs his break."

I looked away again to try and see if any nurses were checking me out. However, sadly there were none. Then a quite voice spoke.

"Where's my Carlisle?" Esme murmured in a hushed, almost out of breath tone.

Biff shot up like a rocket and ran to the door.

"CARLISLE "he screamed "YOUR LADY BECONS FOR YO!!!"

"Like he's going to here that," I thought to myself. However, with in 30 seconds Carlisle was by her side with half a cookie sticking out of his mouth.

"Where's my Carlisle?" she repeated, only this time a little more irritated.

Carlisle's POV

"I'm right here." I whispered.

For the first time since this ordeal began her eye's opened. Her beautiful hazel eyes held a look of pure fear.

"Wow, how long have I been asleep?" she asked

"Only a few hours" I replied.

"Then you should be 4 months old and in my arms, not a fully grown man holding my hand."

"Esme it's me Carlisle from England…..don't you remember?"

Her face turned from a look of shock and pain to a relaxed smile. Then the chief entered the room, to see what all the yelling was about.

"Carlisle" she grinned "of course I remember, how could I not remember? I even named my son after you. Speaking of my son, where is he?"

I looked back at the three men behind me for help. They took the hint and stepped forward to tell Esme the heartbreaking news.

"Mrs. Evenson" the chief began.

"Ms. Platt now sir" she corrected.

"Ms. Platt" he smiled "there has been an accident. This accident was very, very bad…..almost deadly, you are lucky to be alive."

"What about my son?" she demanded.

"Well, Ms. Platt," Andy began "your son is no longer with us."

She started to tear up. "What?" she whispered in between sobs.

"Here, I'll try it again. Your. Son. Is. Dead." He repeated with hand motions this time. She wasn't mentally challenged she had lost her son. The son she named after me.

"He lot of blood, and his little neck snapped, there was no way we could save him.' Biff just had to add in. I glared at the two imbeciles standing in the room.

The three of them left to have me deal with the after math. Esme began to sob uncontrollably. I picked her up in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and cried. I stroked her caramel curls and kissed the top of her head. I wasn't allowed to get this close to a patient. Maybe the Chief was right, and that I was getting too attached. I didn't care; she is the love of my life and it hurts me to watch her hurting. So I held her close the whole night, even after she cried her self to sleep.


	9. I can't Help falling in Love with You

Disclaimer: I own nothing….but Andy, Biff, and The ass hole they call the Chief

Esme's POV

I woke up that morning. My body ached from the impact of the crash. My heart ached for my son, my son that they could not save. My beautiful baby boy, Carlisle. I turned my head to the right and Carlisle…"Big Carlisle" … was sitting in a chair by my bedside. His arms were crossed and his head laid down, asleep. I gently nudged him, he shot up quickly.

"What… what…. Who needs me?"

"Carlisle," I giggled "You fell asleep."

"Oh… I did "he said as he hopped off his chair.

"Yes, you did" I smiled.

"Oh well uhh… how are you feeling?" he asked

"On the inside or the out."

"A….well….both."

"Well on the outside I ache, and on the inside I want to die." I responded "Why."

"Why what?" he looked puzzled.

"Why him, why my child, why my son. He was so innocent, so pure…. Why couldn't it have been me?

"Because people need you Esme."

"Who needs me?" I huffed "I'm useless. I can't be loved. I don't deserve it. No one Carlisle, no one needs me.

"Some one needs you Esme. I promise some on needs you." he sounded distressed.

"Who," I asked "who needs me?"

"Well….uhh… I don't …. a… know."

"See no one."

Carlisle was now pacing the floor. He looked nervous or something. He finally turned towards me. The he ran to my side again. I was afraid.

"Esme" he shouted "I need you. I couldn't let you die. You are my life, Esme. You are the reason I'm standing in this room. You are the reason I made it through medical school. If I had never met yo, I wouldn't be like lis today." He sat down at the edge of the bed. "Esme" he cupped my face in his hand "I…I…I…I love you.

I was shocked. My eyes began to water. He moved in closer kissing me. It was not just a kiss but a kiss of pure passion. He pulled away and looked down.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and looked back at me.

"Don't be" I whispered. I moved in closer and kissed him this time. This kiss was yet another one full of passion. I could live in this moment forever.

"CARLISLE CULLEN!!!!" a voice boomed.

Carlisle and I both pulled away. He gently laid e back down on to the bed and ran his finger through his hair.

"Y…Yes sir." He sounded nervous.

"What did I tell you about becoming attached!?!?" the chief doctor screamed.

"Ohhhh someone's in trouble" a brown haired doctor whistled while another blond one watch with a smirk on his face.

I had to do something. I couldn't let this man get fired. He had done so much for me.

"No please, don't fire him." I stuttered "I… I kissed him."

The doctors stared at me. They all looked like they wouldn't believe me. I didn't want to get caught in lie.

"Alright," The chief doctor replied "Don't lewt it happen again."

"I won't" I promised. He left the room

"Thank you" Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's really no problem. I didn't want you to lose your job because of me."

"Oh…well thanks for that too, but I was talking about this." He pointed to his lips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya know Carlisle" the brown haired doctor spoke up. "We have oxygen masks for that. You don't need to give her mouth to mouth." He then proceeded to take a small clear mask and attempted to stick it on my face, until Carlisle stopped him.

"No, Biff, Carlisle was just sucking face with a patient." The other blond doctor spoke. I lushed a bright shade of red.

"Thank you for pointing that out Andy." Carlisle snapped.

'Hey just speaking the truth my friend." He replied.

Carlisle came over and put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, Esme" He began. "This is Andy" He pointed to the blond doctor. " and tis is Biff." He pointed to the doctor who was flailing his arms over his head.

"Hello" I replied "I'm Esme."

"HI ESME!!!" Biff yelled.

"Sorry, he's the idiot, Andy explained "Carlisle is the workaholic and I'm the incredibly hot one.

"I've think you've got it wrong though." I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think Carlisle is the compassionate on."

I could tell Carlisle was flattered; Andy rolled his eyes, and Biff shook his head rapidly.

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked

Well of course!" I smiled. He pulled me close . These little actions were actually helping me cope with the loss of my son. These three men were actually helping feel better for the first time.

"So What's on my schedule today boys." Carlisle asked his friends.

"You're going home." Andy replied.

Carlisle's POV

WHAT!?!? I screamed in my head. I can't leave. No, not yet.

"Why?" I asked.

"Chief said you stayed longer than needed last night and you need to go home." Biff stated "and if you don't go home you're fired."

I had no choice but to leave. However, tonight I did have the late shift. I hugged Esme good-bye. I was a little reluctant leaving her alone with Andy and Biff, but I know they would take good care of her.

When I drove home, I was just on top of the world. I walked upstairs and unlocked my apartment and for the first time in one year, I turned on the light.

Wow, my apartment was even more gray then before. I had cloths in a heap at the edge of my bedroom. The dishes were piled in the sink. I opened the refrigerator it held some takeout from about a month ago and some green stuff that was chicken at one point…eww…The carpet could use a serious vacuuming. Not to mention that Biff and Andy had stayed over last night when I was working at the hospital. Let's just say the bathroom was a little less then toxic.

I began cleaning the house. I started by cleaning up the laundry. Then I moved to the dishes and cleaned them with soap and water, they were disgusting. I put on my gas mask and gloves to dispose of the decrepit food. Finally I moved to the bathroom…..WHAT IN THE HELL DID THEY DO IN HERE? It would take an army to clean this bathroom. I shut the door. I would use the bathroom in the hallway.

I needed something to kill time. I decided to listen to my messages.

"Mail box 1 you have 27 mew messages"…..Oh shit.

"Message 1- Hi Carlisle darling it's mummy"-delete

"Message 2- Carlisle Its Mum" –delete

"Message 3- It's mu…" –delete

"Message 4- Carlisle pick up the phone it's your mother. I need to talk" - delete

"Message 5- Hi Carlisle it's mum…I was wondering…die you die is that why…" –delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, 16 messages later.

"Message 27- Hi Doctor Cullen, this is Penny from Fork Hospital. We would love to have you come work with us here. Please give us a call at 813-627-3343."

The job I had applied for wanted me. Biff and Andy had gotten their calls early this morning. I was so excited. I loved Washington. It was a small town with a new hospital. I called them back and accepted the position. I would be leaving at the end of the week. I would leave New York behind forever… which meant leaving behind my Esme.

I had just found her and we were rekindling our friendship. I couldn't leave her all alone I New York. What kind of person would I be if I did that? However, I had options

Option A) I could call the hospital back and decline the job. – No

Option B) I could leave Esme here in New York while I lived in Washington. - Defiantly No!!! NO, NO, NO!!!! Never in a million years!!!

Option C) Ask Esme to come with me to Washington with me- BINGO!!!

It was a long shot, but I had to try. I couldn't turn down the job, but I would never leave my Esme here alone. She has to come with me. I would bring it up to her tonight, but as for right now I would pray that she would come.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Esme's POV

I was quite upset when Carlisle left. He wouldn't be back until tonight. However, he left me in the care of his good friends Andy and Biff.

I waited in my room until "the boys", as Carlisle called them, finished their rounds. In the mean time I read some of the magazines and the book Carlisle gave me to entertain myself. However, they held little interest to me. Soon thoughts of my son entered my mind. The tears began to flow. Just thinking about my beautiful baby boy upset me. This time the sob came more quickly. I curled myself up in the little hospital bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up Andy and Biff were sitting in the chairs at the other end of the room talking about something.

"Andy, where do babies come from?" Biff asked

"Shouldn't you know that….you deliver them?" Andy replied. Wow, I would never want Biff to deliver my child.

"Well, I know where they come out of… but how did they get in there." Biff sounded like a whiney little child himself.

"Well, Biff," I began "When a mommy and a daddy love each other they decide to have a baby. Then they…." I was debating whether to tell him or not… but he is an adult. "They have sex."

Biff and Andy looked at me as if I was green and had three heads.

"Ohhhhhh…." Biff began "So you have a husband…..or did you just go out and get knocked up."

"Well, Biff my situation is well…. Different."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." He begged.

"I had a husband….but he was more like a monster…and he well …uhh….did stuff and…can I just not tell you." I tried to find the right words to describe my situation.

"Esme, you don't have to if you don't want to" Andy responded. I'm glad he understood how uncomfortable it was for me. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Do you happen to know what time it is?" I asked hoping that Carlisle would return soon.

"11:30 pm" Andy spouted off.

"Party time" Biff declared "the chief has left the building."

Just then Biff pulled out a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses out o his brief case. It reminded me of all the night Charles would come home drunk.

"Do you want some" Biff asked

"No thank you." I responded

"Are you sure" Andy asked "Because you look like you could use a whole bottle."

"I don't drink."

"Why?" They looked as if I had dropped an atomic bomb on there whole livelihood.

"It has to do with my ex-husband" I stated "Hey, can't you guys get fired for drinking on the job?"

"Uhhh….yes." Biff responded "Don't tell….please."

"I won't" I promised "Does Carlisle drink with you." I prayed that he wouldn't I loved him to much. I couldn't watch him drink. He couldn't be like Charles.

"No" Andy began "Carlisle and I have been friends since…since we were three I would know….well I mean he has a beer or two at the occasional foot ballgame or a glass of red wine a dinner….cause you know we're from England and we always have wine with dinner and…uhh…. ya he hasn't been the same since about a year ago.

"What happened to him" I asked.

"He fell in love!!!" Biff said in a voice trying to sound like a teenage girl.

"Oh, with who?"

"We don't know," Andy stated "but he's loved her for along time."

"How long have they known each other?"

"Since he was 16 or 17 in England where we're from."

"He was 17….she was 16." I responded.

"Ya" biff spoke next "Then he never saw her again….until he saw her again in the grocery store. She was buying something out of a can."

"Frosting" I whispered. At that point I was pretty sure it was me.

"Ya, it was frosting" Andy smiled 'but now that you've come along he's forgotten all about her."

"Yes, Esme you have filled the empty void which we now call Carlisle's heart."

"Wow, biff that was poetic" Andy responded

"I know, I've been reading Dr. Seuss." Biff smiled.

"So anyway" Andy continued "Ya, but for awhile he was really depressed. He found out she was married and like didn't eat for the longest time. I guess it's a guy thing….cause women eat their feelings …. So I guess guys starve themselves."

"I think he still keeps her picture in his lab coat." Biff shrieked as he ran out of the room to retrieve the picture. In less the 5 minutes later he came back with the lab coat which was still attached to Carlisle. Then it hit me Carlisle was back.

"Hi Esme." He waved

"Hello Carlisle." I blushed

"Hey Carlisle we wanted to see the picture of the bitch who threw you in to that spiraling depression." Andy said as he pointed to his pocket.

"Well," Biff began " It was more like she ripped out his beating heart, tore it in to little pieces, threw it down the disposal, dug it out of the disposal with a fork, just to spit on it, and flush it down the toilet like a dead fish…LIKE SWIMY….NO NOT SWIMY!!!!!!!!!"

Wow, I thought to myself is Biff always this elaborate. Is he high or something. What is he on and why hasn't anyone found out about it.

Just then Carlisle took out a picture. It was a battered old Polaroid and on the front was the picture of Carlisle and I. Andy and Biff looked at the picture, did a double take and looked at each other. Their mouths dropped, they were speechless.

"So I guess I'm the bitch who flushed his broken heart down the toilet." I replied. Both of them looked at me with I'm sorry written all over their faces.

"You're tree girl!!!" Biff screeched.

"I'm Tree Girl?"

"Yeppers, you fell out of a tree and Carlisle, this man over here, saved you. He's like your own personal Superman!!!"

Well it was true. Carlisle did save me, twice at that. I owe him a lot. He is such a kind and generous man. He was one of the very few men outside of my family to truly care about me.

"Were you really that depressed?" I asked

"Depressed" Andy shouted "for once in my life, I'm going to agree with Biffs theory. He sat on the couch ate chocolate ice cream, which I bought because his mother said it always made you feel better, while he watched reruns of _I Love Lucy. _He didn't go to work for three days. Biff and I thought he was going to come out of the closet."

"You thought I was homosexual" my blonde doctor responded.

"No Carlisle," Biff began "we thought you were gay, not homosexual." Biff corrected. I guess Biff is just a little oblivious.

"Wha… why…How did you come to that conclusion." He stammered

"Well, you can do your own laundry, and then you iron your close and hang the up with perfection. You clean like nobody's business, you like artsy and antiquey stuff, you cook. You use conditioner, and you brush your hair." Andy listed...I didn't care….he was….he was….OH MY GOD HE'S THE PERFECT MAN.

"I don't use conditioner…it's a two in one." Carlisle explained

"Well, do you even take your shirt off at the gym?" Biff yelled

"I feel no need to." Carlisle responded.

"GAY" Andy shouted "I bet you won't even take your shirt off in front of Esme."

"You know what" Carlisle shouted just as loud "I will, but you have to take your shirts off too.

"We will" Biff joined in the shouting.

"Cause I know my body is better than yours" Andy pointed at Carlisle.

I'm sure my eyes were the size of plates. I mean not only Carlisle but Andy and Biff as well. Not to mention I was the judge. I felt pretty privileged, but I did feel dirty at the same time. Hell, I didn't even see my ex-husband shirtless. Just then three doctors unbuttoned their shirts and threw them to the ground. Biff was well…uhh…let's just say …fairly unattractive. Andy had nice abs and a nice upper half all together. It was like a soccer player's body. However, he needed work to be able to brag like he was. Then there was Carlisle, the most humble out of all of them standing straight and tall with the most ….pardon my French…. kick ass body ever! He had an eight pack with perfect pecks. His abs we chiseled. Carlisle looked like a Greek God… Better then the statue of David…Better than Zeus…Hell, better than mythical gods that were created by the Greeks. He was Pure Perfection.

"Ha" Andy screamed "I have a 4 pack" he looked at Carlisle "and you have an 8 pack." Carlisle shrugged like it was nothing special.

"I've got the whole keg!!!" Biff yelled

I couldn't help but laugh. Not to mention that they look quite silly yelling at each other with their shirts off. Then a female doctor walked in to the room. Biff screamed like a little girl and covered him self.

"Wow, is this some new form of bedside manner… cause if it is…I'll get sick more often."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and put his shirt back on…..which made me sad. Andy ran out of the room following the woman doctor. Biff followed Andy. He must not be able to function without him I giggled to myself….or he got the hint that Carlisle and I needed to be alone. So there we sat in the tiny, boring hospital room….all alone….oh god Biff come back. Great, now I was nervous.

I watched him button up his shirt. He tucked it back in and put on his lab coat. Then he smiled with those perfect white teeth.

"Hey" I smiled while reaching out my hand.

"Hello" he responded as he grabbed my tiny hand and sandwiched it between his. My nerves quickly vanished with the second smile. It just reminded me how kind and inviting he was.

"I've got news." I smiled.

"So do I." He grinned back.

**A/N: OMG I am so so so so so so so sorry. I haven't posted in like EVER!!! I swear I have like the next 2 chapters written in a notebook. Now that summer has started I will try to post more often. I pinky promise. You can virtually slap me if you feel the need. Big thanks also to Iris "MY Sista from another Mista" she described Carlisle for me…she's good at that. SO KEEP READING…. Cause it will make me sad if you stop.**


	11. Telling, Asking, Crying, and Loving

Carlisle's POV

Esme looked tired. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her curls were limp and droopy. However, at this very moment she never looked more beautiful.

"I've got some news" she smiled.

"So do I" I replied "You first."

"No you"

""Ladies First, I insist"

"Okay, me first, the chief says I can leave at the end of the week, and thanks to you I am better then they expected me to be."

"Well, thank you"

"Your welcome, I mean you truly saved my life

"And it is very exciting knowing you are able to go home at the end of the week" I exclaimed. This would go perfectly with my plan.

"Well, what's your good news?"

"It's just some news" I replied.

"Well, what is it?'

"I'm moving….. To Washington."

Her face broke and she tore her hand away from mine. She looked at me with disgust. Oh dear Lord she was angry. I was almost sacred to speak. Her glare was piercing.

"Moving! She yelled "You pull out all the stops to show that you really care about me. You made me feel special like I was the only patients who needed your attention. Then you make me feel as if I am in love with you…and you go and break my heart like that. How dare you lead me on. How dear you make me apart of your act." Then she sounded more upset then angry.

"Esme, Esme, shhh… I never said I was going to leave you. I could never do that. What kind of man would I be if I did that?" I replied as I cupped her cheek in my hand"

"Carlisle, I am so confused right now, are you staying, are you not, I have 1,001 thought swimming in my head and I have no idea what you are trying to tell me."

"I'm not telling, I'm asking."

"I still don't understand, what are you asking?"

"Esme, I'm asking you to come with me."

Esme's POV

Did he just seriously ask me to come with him? Oh now I am confused and frustrated, angry, sad, happy, and ecstatic all rolled in to one blob of an emotional train wreck."

"Carlisle, that's insane, what were you thinking" I replied with a straight face.

"I was thinking you would say yes" he sighed

"We have only known each other for well….. Technically 3 days.

"I feel like I have known you my whole life. Please come with me."

"Carlisle… I can't……I just can't" I stammered

"Why not" he asked "You trusted me in England, why can't you trust me now.?"

I hated to see him upset. I didn't want to take my stress, and overbearing emotions out on him, but it just sort of happened. However, he was the one who had it all wrong. I trust him. I trust him before I would trust any other man. I loved him, but I'm afraid, afraid of being hurt again. But not only that, but afraid of tell him. Afraid that he might not look at me the same way. Like some how that the actions committed by my ex-husband would some how mar me in his eyes.

"I do trust you Carlisle…. And I will accept your invitation if you promise me something."

"Anything, you name it."

"Promise me that you will never look at me differently."

"Esme, why would I look at you any differently?"

"And… and promise me you'll never deliberately hurt me or hit me.

"Why would I ever do something like that" he asked.

"Past experiences" I explained.

Carlisle looked puzzled. "Esme, did your husband hit you?"

"Ex-husband" I replied.

"Did your ex-husband hit you?"

My eyes welled with tears remembering my ex-husband, Charles and the many nights he came home drunk and beat me. However, I clearly remember the slaps, punches and even kicks he placed upon me when he was sober. All I could do now was nod my head. I couldn't force the simple three letter word out of my mouth. Soon I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry" he murmured into my ear.

"Oh Carlisle" I cried "that's just the beginning"

"Esme, please, tell what happened, what did he do to you?"

Carlisle's POV

I could kill him. What self respecting man would ever hit a woman? Especially Esme, the kindest, sweetest and most lovable woman on the face of the earth.

"My baby" she begun "was not a child made of love. He was made out for pressure and force."

"I'm not quite following." I responded.

"He…he…he…" she stuttered "he raped me Carlisle. Right there in my living room. But then again you can't very well call it rape when you are married to the man." She began to sob.

"Shh…Esme…shh… everything is going to be alright…I still love you no matter what"

"You shouldn't though, deserve so much better then me."

"Esme, no one is better then you… at least in my eyes" I whispered into her ear.

"No… you shouldn't think of me like that… I'm… I'm…"

"The most beautiful, kind, and loving woman in my life."

She looked up at me with her hazel eyes. Her huge doe like eyes"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" I smiled "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I held her close. I never wanted to let her go. I could hold her forever.

"Carlisle" she whispered

"Yes, my love"

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me too."

My heart skipped a beat. She had completely consumed all my love. Esme was my everything.

"Now" I begun "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Smile for me"

"Carlisle, I just can't smile right now."

"Why not?" I asked

"There is just so much on my mind right now, like my child, his funeral, how I' m going to tell my parents, what I'm going to do with the rest of my life" she began to tear up "but you know the worst part is Carlisle."

"No, what?" I asked

"I never got to say good-bye"

I looked at the hurt in her eyes. The tears soon fell and stained her face. I have never experienced the loss of a child… I have never even held a steady relationship with a woman before. I would never truly know how she felt.

"Esme" I smiled "I'm really not suppose to this but I feel that you should get the proper good-bye. It's only been a couple of hours your son is probably isn't in the morgue yet."

"Oh Carlisle," she began "I could never ask that from you. You could lose your job."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. I already have a new one already set up in Washington and I would also like you to give your son the proper good-bye"

"Alright" she finally agreed.

I helped her out the hospital bed. She took my hand for support. Together we walked down the hall to her son's room. We were given strange looks by the people we passed. However, none of that bothered us. I opened the door and inside the room was a little figure covered by a blanket. I uncovered it to reveal her son.

"Why isn't he wrapped up "she asked?

"Here I'll do it." I replied.

"No, No I can handle it she responded."

I watched as she wrapped her tiny little boy in the blanket that covered his angelic face. She sat down in the rocking chair and held her baby like any mother would.

"Hello, my Carlisle" I almost forgot she named her child after me." I am so sorry that this happened mommy didn't mean for anything bad to ever happen to you." She began to cry again.

"I am sorry oh so sorry, If I could take it back I would. If I could take your place I would. But, I can't. I want you to know that mommy loves you and no matter what she'll never forget you." I watch helplessly as my Esme sobbed. She then pulled herself together.

"I'm done" she responded

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The together we walked back to her room hand and hand. We then called her parents and one of her good friends and told them the horrible news. They would fly in tomorrow for the funeral. That night was over. We over came it. She later fell asleep, but not after shedding a few more tears.


	12. Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters that obviously not in twilight

Carlisle's POV

This week was going to end on a good note. I was going to quit my job….well resign today. I walked in to Esme's Room. And helped her pack up all of the items Andy and I picked up from her house her in New York. We wouldn't ever make her go back in to that house. When I entered she wasn't there. O walked over o the bead and saw her note

_Dear Carlisle,_

_See you later. I'm being discharged today. Hope your last shift ends soon!_

_Love,_

_Esme_

I walked out of the room. I turned towards the nurses' station and there she was checking herself out of our Hospital. She was wearing a purple v neck shirt with the sleeves scrunched up to her elbows and dark jeans. Her Carmel tendrils of hair were pulled back in to a ponytail that was placed in the center of the back of her head. A few lose curls framed the front of her face She looked so beautiful.

I walked slowly up to the desk. My speed was steady I didn't'/t want to make a huge scene…yet. As I walked farther my pace quickened. I was practically jogging towards her. She turned around a smile appeared on her face. Our eyes met my hands grabbed hers. Slowly moved one of my hands and placed it on the small of her back. Then I dipped her in to kiss. I heard the gasps of some nurses and the angry grunt of the one man I despised the most

"CARLISLE CULLEN…." The chief boomed

"QUITS!" I screamed back as I cut him off in mid- sentence.

"You can't quit!"

"Fine then I will resign" I smiled. And with that I left with Esme held in my arms bride style. I carried her all the way to my car and then Home.

The next day brought sadness. It was Baby Carlisle's Funeral. It was planned perfectly and the guests were called. Esme's parents were truly upset when they heard that their grandson was dead. Esme also called her good friend Carrie….I think that was her name. The three of them would be joining us along with Andy and Biff.

The coffin was tiny, and the flowers were simple and there were a few pictures. My favorite one was of him and Esme. She was holding him close, his cheek up against her and they were smiling. She had her hair in pigtails and just this radiant smile on her face…one that I just hadn't seen in so long. I wore a black suit. Andy and Biff wore something similar to me. Esme wore a simple black dress that showed off her soft curves. We waited In the front of the church for everyone to arrive. Esme laid her head on my chest as I held her close. She had her tiny arms wrapped around my waist.

Soon a car pulled up it was obviously a renal. Two, people stepped out. The first was a man, a huge man. It was not that he was obese but muscular like his life consisted of lots of hard labor. Next to him stood a woman of a shorter stature. She couldn't be more than 5 foot. Her caramel curls were cut short bob length. It was very familiar. These people were no doubt Esme's Parents. As the got closer I could see many of Esme's features also belonged to her mother. The only similarity she had with her father was her huge doe like eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy" she yelled as they ran up to her.

Almost instantly they began to comfort her. Rubbing her back and holding her close. I knew she needed them right now and I should back away. If Esme needed me she would ask. Soon after her parents pulled up. A shiny black car came in to my view. A woman wearing a black dress exited the vehicle and came near the church. She had brown hair little below her shoulder. She walked almost model like. As she entered the church she took off her large white sunglasses and shoved them in her purse. Esme broke away from y side and ran towards her. My guess this had to be Carrie. I looked over at biff and Andy. Both there mouths were open staring at who I presumed to be Carrie.

"Boys were at a funeral....not a club." I corrected.

"Carrie" Esme yelled as she ran over towards her friend. New tears fell down her already sad face.

"It's alright I'm Here" she whispered as she patted the back of Esme's head, gently stroking her hair. "We are going to get through this. You don't even have to move back in with your, you can come and live with me. Just like in college."

Esme pulled way. "Thank you Carrie, but I already have living arrangements made."

"You do?" her mother chimed in.

"Yes I do, but may we talk about this later" she asked

Of course pumpkin" her father said as her cupped her cheek like she was a little girl still.

We then entered the church. I was almost to my seat when I felt an arm pull me aside. It was Esme.

"Can I ask you a favor" she questioned.

"Sure anything."

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course" I replied.

I knew she needed me right then and there. Esme needed me and wanted me to hold her hand. The funeral went by with out a hitch and we all traveled to the grave sight to say I final goodbyes. Then baby Carlisle was Buried and a few more tears were shed. Mr. Platt decided to buy us all brunch. We were all eating our food quietly, when Carrie spoke up.

"So Esme, who are your friends."

"Yes baby Girl who are these nice young gentlemen?" her father asked

"Well, Daddy, that is Dr. Andy McShane, and over there is Dr. Biff Wellington. Oh and Daddy, this, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the man who has saved my life for the 2nd time." She smiled. The way she said my name made me feel proud to be in my own skin and for one in my life proud to be me. I couldn't help but smile too.

"For the second time?" he questioned

"Remember when we went to England and I fell out of the tree?"

"Yes and that nice boy helped you" her mother replied.

"Well, mom this is that nice boy." Her everyone's eyes widened. Then Mrs. Platt Flung her arms around my shoulders, giving me one of the tightest hugs ever as she repeated thank again and again.

"And well, mom, dad, Carrie……We are….Carlisle and I are sort of…well kind of….We're together." She finally managed to say.

"Wow, that's great" her mother clapped….Good her mother like me this is good.

Then her father got up from the table. Soon I felt someone standing over me. He put his had on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Ha, well I guess I don't have to tell you to take care of my baby girl, cause, so, you've done a fabulous job already." Then the scariest moment of my life came to an end as he sat back down. I was 2 for three!

"That's great" Carrie responded hesitantly….. I guess I would call that a 2 ½ out of three. I was good with that!

"But the problem is Carlisle is moving, and both of us knew along distance relationship would never work so he invited me to move in with him, Andy, and Biff…" Is that alright" Esme asked. Shit, I was back at Zero again.

"Esme, you're a big girl, 22 to be exact, you can make your own decisions. You don't have to ask." He mother replied.

"Really, you don't care."

"No pumpkin we do care, but we trust you and you trust Carlisle so we know he's a good guy. I'm just glad you're putting your life back on track." Mr. Platt smiled. WOW, he still likes me… this is good, very good.

Then a voice spoke up "Don't you think you're moving a little to fast." It was Carrie. Damn it I already failed the best friend test and I haven't said one word to her.

"No I don't think so" Esme shock herd head standing up for her decision.

Carrie sat there stunned. We continued to eat and talk about random subjects, but nothing important. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Plat brought up the fact that they need some alone time to spend with their daughter. I hadn't driven my own car and Biff left with Andy about 30 minutes ago for Washington. Luckily, Carrie offered to give me a ride. Mrs. Platt pulled me in to another hug. Mr. Platt held out his hand. I took it to shake his hand, but instead he pulled me in to a hug as well.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Platt" I said

"Please, call us John and Lilly" Mr. Platt stated.

I then gave Esme a subtle kiss on the cheek, not wanting to show too much PDA in front of her parents. I then walked in to Carrie's black car. She sat down in the driver's seat and pulled her white shades off the top of her head. She began to speed away.

"We need to talk" she said sternly.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked

"This whole Esme moving away with you and your friends, I just don't understand it?

"What's not to understand?" I asked again with slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny. I am generally concerned about her. You don't understand what she's been through"

"Well, Esme has told me a lot about her past and about Charles and his abuse."

"Oh, that is just great" Carrie Yelled as she drove faster. I soon realized I would have been better off walking. She drives like she's in the Indy 500. "She tells you, a complete stranger… well practically a stranger, about him and what he's done in a matter of days, but no she can't tell her best friend while it's going on or until after she got the divorce. I saw her EVERY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, maybe it was harder for her to tell people then." I stammered.

"Well duh, do you think I'm stupid? I know that. It's even hard for me. Esme is like my sister. No, no Esme is my sister. I know her almost as well as I know myself. Like that she falls in love way too fast only to be left broken hearted. "

"I'm not like that" I responded in my defense.

"You better, not be like that. She has been with to many screw ups in her life. More than anyone should have. She needs a good guy. You better be a good guy. The only way you are getting out of a relationship with her is if she breaks up with you. You got that. Cause if you break her heart in any way I will kick your ass…No no, I will kick your ass, tie you to my car and drag your sorry beaten ass down 40 highway and if your not dead by then I will personally kill you with my bear hands."

"Alright" I responded timidly.

"So what do you know about her?" she asked

"Do you want me to list them like statistics?" I questioned

"No, she's not a baseball card; I'm going to quiz you. Like the best friend test?"

"Oh, alright, proceed"

"Do you have protection?"

"WHAT!??!?!"

"Protection, like a condom or something?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing that, but I'm a doctor I can get protection easily."

"When's her birthday? What's her favorite color? Does she have any allergies? Are you prepared for female mood swings? Do you know who her best friend is? How would do anything for her….That's only if you're really stupid and don't know it's me."

"Well, her birthday is April 18th. Her favorite color is purple. No she has no allergies; at least none were listed on her medical report. I am prepared for female mood swings, I have 4 sisters. Four very dramatic sisters. Of course I knew you were her best friend. She didn't call anyone else but you to come to the funeral. Do you have any more questions?"

"Do you have AIDS" I expected her to list of more questions, but by the time I realized that was the only one it was to late. "Oh shit, you have AIDS. Poor Esme"

"NO I DO NOT HAVE AIDS" I yelled "I HAVE NEVER EVEN MADE LOVE BEFORE!!!!!!!!!" Carrie began to snicker "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that you're a virgin."

"Yes, I know that, I'm a man with standards wait for THE ONE, call the news crew." I replied sarcastically

"Sorry, I just never have met a man who was well, not sexually active or has been."

"Well, I'm glad to be your first" I said with an acidy tone.

"Any way, if you could ask Esme for one thing, what would it be?"

"I would ask for her hand in marriage" I replied

"What are you? An angel or something? Because you have the perfect answers?.... WAIT I've got one. Who was Esme's first boy friend! I bet you can't get that one ol' buckaroo!

"Uhhh no I don't know that one."

"Ha, I win!!!!"

"Yes you do. However, personally I don't base love on a competition. I base it on how much love your heart can hold for that one person, and I know this is going to sound over you and cliché, but I am so in love with Esme that my heart is overflowing with love."

"Damn you're good. Why do you have to be so perfect" She yelled as she let go of the wheel as the car swerved over as a car was coming straight for us. I quickly reached over and grabbed the wheel and pulled us over to the side of the road.

"Why don't you let me drive, I know New York roads better than you do" I said as I tried to catch my breath from. Carrie Nodded, her eyes were huge. We switched spots and I began to drive back to my apartment. Carrie was looking out the window when she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I almost killed you!!!!"

"Correction" I smiled "you almost killed us"

"Well, me to but I almost killed you Esme's perfect man."

"I truly think she'd cry more over the death of her best friend then the death of the man she just met." The car went silent again.

Carrie's POV

I continued to stare out the window pondering what Carlisle had told me. I didn't want to even look at him. So I focused on the beautiful scenery instead.

"I have the worst hand writing." He blurted out randomly.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I have horrible hand writing. It's one of my many flaws."

"One of many, please do go on."

"Alright, I am a workaholic; I have never had a very serious relationship before. My house is utter chaos. All my shirts are blue and white because I don't know how to do laundry. So I have a blue pile, a white pile, and a pant's pile. I can't blow a bubble with my gum or whistle and I'm scared of cats…."

"Wait wait wait, like tiny house cats."

"Yes, that is the one time I will push Esme in front of me to save me."

"HAHAHA' I laughed "Please continues."

"My siblings are 20 to 25 years older than me. I'm a total sheltered Mama's boy. My father never loved me."

"That's sad!!!!"

"It's ok I just hate him."

"I'm highly allergic to cactuses and I cannot function in the morning with out my coffee."

"Oh MY GOSH SAME."

"Seriously, see we have something in common do you want some Starbucks."

"What are you waiting for, DRIVE MAN DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

We soon entered the Starbucks drive through. The line was soooo long. I ordered a Toffee mocha chip frappuccino; Esme a Chi Tea, and Carlisle got plain black coffee. Carlisle paid with his Starbucks gift card. He's a man after my own heart. We started to drive to the hospital again.

"So where are you taking my best friend anyway?" I asked as I sipped on my frap.

"You've probably never heard of it."

"No, try me."

"Forks, Washington."

"OH MY GOSH I AM MOVING THERE TOOO. I'm a nurse they just built a new hospital there and I applied for a job there."

"No way, me too! Have you found a place to live yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You could always come with us."

"Ha-ha no thanks."

"Are you sure, you could live in a house with her best friend who I'm sure doesn't want to be the only female in a house of men. I mean it's also a good chance to make sure I'm doing everything up to par."

"Aright, I will come, BUT only for the sake of Esme."

We drove only minutes longer until we reached his apartment. He parked the car and we walked in. Then we went up the elevator to the 3rd floors and in to the living room to find Esme sitting there very impatiently.

"Oh my Gosh what took you so long." She said with worry in her voice. Esme walked over to Carlisle and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What am I chop liver."

"Carrie, I didn't know you came in."

"Well, you better get use to it, because I'm moving with the happy couple. Oh and not to mention Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb."

"You are!" She hugged me tightly "This makes me so much happier."

"Well, ladies" Carlisle began "I'm going to take a shower. You two catch up!"

Carlisle let Esme and I sat on his futon. We were quiet until we heard the water turn on.

"Do you like him?" she asked

"Ya, I like him, he's a good guy. The perfect guy for you" I smiled

"Good" she said hugging me again "Because I love you both so much."

I laughed at my goofy friend….. goofy sister and smiled. We then began to catch up waiting for Carlisle to be done with his shower. He eventually came out of the bathroom fully dressed in pajamas. He sat on the couch behind Esme

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Then I remembered…. Find the guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot. That's when I realized they were perfect together.


	13. To Forks We Go

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own!**

Carrie's POV

The next morning I woke up in some one's bed, still in the same cloths I wore the previous and I didn't have a headache. So this was good I didn't get drunk and I didn't have sex with anyone….BUT WHO"S BED IS THIS!!!!!!!! I soon looked to my right to see Esme on the other side…..this was Carlisle's bed…… ewww….gross….. I am totally disinfecting myself ASAP! Wow, she didn't steal all the blankets last night…. I'm so proud of her. I gently inhaled and stretched out my arms above my head. Then I gently nudged my sleeping friend, however she did not wake up. I nudged her again, just a little harder, but she slept soundly through it. Dear Lord, she could sleep through an earthquake! I then violently shook my friend.

"WHAT!!!!" she yelled.

"You sleep like a rock." I yelled back

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Come on sleepy lets get some breakfast." She replied with a groggy uhh the proceeded to roll off the bed. She hit the ground with a loud THUD. "Didn't think that one through, did ya?"

"It's morning" she complained from the ground.

"It's 9 o'clock."

"It's still morning" she complained

"You're lazy"

"No," she began "I'm just not as active and chipper as you are in the morning."

We then proceeded to walk in to the living room. Only to find that there was no furniture…… just plain walls. Esme went straight to the refrigerator.

"Carlisle's been robbed" I screamed

"AND THEY TOOK ALL OUR FOOD!" Esme yelled.

I looked to see that the front door was open as well. My face froze with shock. Could they have taken Carlisle as well? Carlisle was a strong man, well built and all, but what if there were a few of them and not just one or two? What if he offered himself to save Esme and me? I could see him doing that he was very compassionate. I had to break it to her gently.

"Esme, honey, I think they might have taken Carlisle too."

I watched as my friend looked blankly in to the empty refrigerator. It seemed as if forever had passed, and yet the only actions were the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. Then in a sudden burst of movement she fell to the floor in a little heap.

"They probably killed him!!!" she wailed.

"Oh, Esme" I threw myself at her side "I'm sure they didn't kill him" She paused for a moment and sniffed a bit

"You're right; he's too beautiful, and THEY PROABLY RAPED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M PRETTY SURE THEY DIDN'T RAPE CARLISLE" I responded

"Who's going to rape me?" He yelled. Just then Esme sprang up off the floor and ran towards the blond man at the other end of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck. I knew what she was thinking.

"Carlisle! You're alive!" she screamed

"Yes, yes I'm alive, no worries, darling" he reassured her by patting her back. However, I was still shock that he didn't realize that all of his shit had been stolen.

"Hey, uhh…. Captain Oblivious, you've been robbed and they took all of your worthless crap!" I retorted. Carlisle then released a soft chuckle which the turned in to a booming laughter.

"Oh my gosh, you're laughing because you were robbed!" I shook my head in disrespect.

"No, no, no, Carrie today is moving! I left you both bags of cloths out! Go get changed we've got a long 4 day drive ahead of us!"

Four days……I'm going to have to sit in a car with him for four flipping days! He was insane if he thought I was going to sit in a car for four days. Especially with him! I already hated his guts what more than anything as of right now! I didn't trust him! He was to perfect! He would break her heart! Then……oh then I would break him! I followed Esme back in to the bed room. She was already half dressed in her favorite dark skinny jeans and her Ohio State College t-shirt……I can't believe she still had that thing. I slipped on a pair of my good friend's regular jeans and her Tinkerbelle shirt. Oh lord she had reverted back into her graphic tees! I thought I broke her of that habit!

"Hey Carlisle,' Esme yelled "What are you going to do with the bed!"

"Oh….. The moving truck will be here in the morning I gave them instructions! It's going to charity…..would mind stripping the sheets!" He shouted from the living room.

"Sure!" she responded with the same yell…….oh this was going to be a fun car ride with the two of them!

Soon Carlisle led us out to the car. He was driving and Esme obviously took shot gun so I was alone in the back. I then realized I had forgotten my shoes so I ran back up in to the apartment to grab my Docle & Gabbana heels. I ran back out side to start our journey. I entered the car to a very interesting sight; there they were kissing in the front seat of the car!

"Hey you two!" I scolded "Not when I'm around!" Esme rolled her eyes and Carlisle turned a nice shade of red! HA! He's embarrassed! I win this round Cullen! He started the car and we were off.

Carlisle's POV

The beginning of the car ride was silent! I wanted to talk with Esme…..but I'm sure Carrie would chime in and then I would but surely be forgotten. However, I had a master plan!

"Hey Carrie, if you want I put a portable DVD player in the back if you wanted to watch some movies. Esme and I bought them a few days ago! There might be one that fancies you" I shrugged still leaving both ads on the wheel.

"Uhhh….thanks Carlisle" she responded. Carrie still didn't like me and I had no idea why! She then popped the DVD in to the player and put in her iPod head phones. I looked at the case it was the Notebook. Esme and I began to talk about the little house I had purchased. She had so many decorating ideas! Then for once in a long time I saw her face light up. She was the same 16 year old girl again with her kind eyes and majestic smile! I turned on the radio and a familiar song blasted through the car. It was _Stayin Alive_ by the Bee Gees.

"It's our song" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ya" I smiled back "that was a good day"

"That was the best day" Esme corrected "You know I still have your scarf"

"You….." was all I got out before I was interrupted by Carrie.

"Esme, you have to come back and sit with me…..I always cry at this part."

The next thing I knew, Esme was climbing over the seat. Well that moment was officially ruined! I stayed focused on the road. I turned around at the stop light to see Esme and Carrie cuddled together crying! I sighed and turned back around. After that they persisted to talk about the movie and many other topics that they could think of. Carrie was a windbag I think the only reason why she talked was to hear herself speak. Esme on the other hand tended to listen more and throw in her side of what ever story they were then on. This lasted for about four hours until Esme fell asleep against the car window.

"You still love her and her non stop talking" Carrie asked slyly.

"Her, I don't mind," I stated "you on the other hand I can only take in small doses."

She then persisted to stick her tongue out at me…..so childish……I decided to flip her off! I was then given the ineffective death glare. For the next hour or so the car was once again silent. Carrie began to fall sleep.

"I NEED FOOD!" Esme suddenly yelled waking up from her slumber and scaring the living shit out of Carrie and I.

"Holy shit Esme!" Carrie screamed.

"What, I'm hungry. We didn't have breakfast, I slept through lunch and I really need dinner!"

"Ok" I smiled "there is a McDonalds up road, we'll stop there."

"NO!" Carrie shrieked "I refuse to eat the filth they try to pass off as food! I WILL NEVER EAT IT!"

"So McDonalds" I looked at Esme.

"Yes, please" she responded climbing up in to the front seat next to me. I then pulled in to the drive though. "Alright Esme you order."

"I'll have a number 10 piece nugget meal with a coke a honey mustard snack wrap and an Oreo Mcflurry….oh and for sauce I would like honey mustard please." Esme said with a smile.

"You are seriously going to eat all that?" I asked as I looked at the 5'6 woman, who could weigh no more than 120 ponds, sitting next to me.

"Yep" she smiled again

"I'll have a double cheese burger meal with water" I told the voice box "And Carrie what would you like"

"I refuse" she responded while crossing her arms.

"Not even a bottled water?" I asked

"I refuse" she said again

"Ok, if you are so against it."

We got our food and began eating it! Carrie looked as if we had betrayed her or something. I was a safe driver only eating red light and traffic jams. Esme and I were soon finished and had developed a trash bag next to Carrie.

"I'm still hungry back here" Carrie yelled

"Well," I retorted "You should have ordered something at McDonalds." Then the glare came back I just smirked in response. We drove for a little while longer, and then my seat began to move. Carrie was kicking it on purpose.

"Give me food you bustard!" she hollered. I sigh…..this was going to be a long car ride!

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALREADY AM STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN SOOOOOOOOO BUSY IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. To Forks: Day 2 Car Ride to Hell

Disclaimer: NOT MINE I SAY

Dedicated to the Carrie in my life YoursTruly101 who got her wisdom teeth yanked out today! So if you are wondering I will be updating all my stories for her entertainment! So yay for all!

Carrie's POV

It was day two in our car ride to hell. Carlisle had stopped at yet another McDonalds. I hope the bastard realizes that he is going to have to feed me sometime! I inhaled curling back into my sear. My feet were too tired to kick him any longer. I looked up at the two in front of me. Carlisle had one hand on the wheel; the other held Esme's hand. His thumb rubbed gently up and down the top of her hand. I sighed, God how I wanted that! Maybe it wasn't Carlisle that I hated, maybe it was the whole situation. Was I jealous? No, not jealous, Esme was my best friend. I was happy for her. But, God how I wanted that! I wanted someone to save my life and love me unconditionally just after one meeting. Ok, maybe I was a little envious. But, I can't be my fault. It's not every day that a good looking British man comes and sweeps you off your feet! I sighed once more looking up at the happy couple. Esme was asleep again, most likely a good thing since she normally gets car sick. Carlisle kissed her hand and set it in her lap.

"How," I spoke allowed

"How what?" he asked

"How do you love some one so much after meeting tem just once?" I started at him blankly waiting as he pondered the answer!

"I…don't know exactly," he responded

"How is that an answer?" I yelled.

"Well, she's your friend; you've seen her every day of your life. Shouldn't you know!" he shouted back

"Not every day we aren't always together and we weren't always best friends!" I retorted

"Really? Because I thought it was the whole best friends from birth kind of thing."

"No, not at all. I was three when I met Esme." I said defending my topic. Carlisle chuckled, "what's so funny?"

"Just imagining a little Esme that's all….she must have been a cutie!" he smiled taking his eyes off the road to look at the sleeping Esme.

"You'll have to see picture. Oh boy she's practically the same." I laughed with him.

"How did you meet Esme?" he asked

"Well," I began "I had just moved to Ohio……"

FLASHBACK

Third Person POV

Little Carrie Noble was sitting in her new room at her new house. She didn't like it very much. It wasn't the pink princess room she had at her old house. But it was interesting to her for this farm had cows and the one next to it had ponies and in the back of her farm were chickens that she would feed every day. Carrie walked in to the kitchen where her mother was when the door bell rang. Her mother opened the door and standing there was a girl. She had "Orangey Brown" curly pigtails with sparkly purple ribbon that matched the ribbons on her pink dress. She had scraps on her knees and wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hi, I'm Esme Platt I live over there. My daddy says you gots a little girl my age livin here and my mama says I should come over here and see cause I don't gots no friend. Noah says its cause I'm to loud and I scare dem!" she said quickly without taking a single breath. It was true she scared poor Carrie…badly.

"Why, yes Esme we do" Carrie's mother spoke as she pulled the frightened girl over, "this is Carrie."

"Hi Carrie" The boisterous Esme yelled again. "Wanna come pay with me!"

"Uhh… I don't know if I can pay today" poor little Carrie said trying to get out of the situation.

"You can play Carrie" Her mother said with a smile and with that Esme grabbed Carrie's hand and was out the door. Esme ran fast Carrie stumbled as quickly as she could behind the girl. Then they finally reached the farm.

"Aren't we going to go inside?" Carrie asked.

"No silly were gonna go see my pony!" Esme scoffed

"You gots a pony!" Carrie's eyes widened in shock!

"Course I gots a pony, who doesn't gots a pony!" Esme stated.

"I don't gots one" Carrie sighed and shook her head in sadness.

"That's so sad…I'll get you a pony…Come o!"

Again Carrie and Esme ran all the way to Esme's stable. Carrie looked at the ponies in awe, wondering which on would be hers!

"Wow!" she yelled, "You gots a pony store in your back yard!"

"No goofy this is a stable" Esme corrected.

Then a big man came in to the stable. Carrie was frightened by the strange man. However Esme ran right up to him. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheeks. This must be her daddy Carrie thought.

"Daddy, this is my friend Carrie" she pointed at the girl on the ground." She doesn't gots a pony…Can we give her one please daddy please."

"sure" the nice man slimed," Go have her pick one out, you know where they are!"

They ran again but this time out to a little ring with tiny ponies in the side.

"Ok Carrie the tan one with the black mane is mine, but you can have any others!"

Little Carrie noble inspected all of the ponies until she found one. It was brown with a black mane.

"I want that one"

"Ok, whatcha gonna name it" Esme wondered.

"Uhh… I don't know, what's yours named."

"Oh mine is Toffee…..and yours could be Coffee and they can be sisters!"

"Yeah!!!" Carrie and Esme Laughed and hugged each other.

END FLASH BACK

Wow, you became best friends over a pony!" Carlisle laughed

"Ya, but then we found out Coffee was a boy when he and Toffee had a baby!"

"What did you name it!"

"Chester!" Carrie screamed!

"Wow I can't believe that developed in to a friendship! "Carlisle laughed again

"Neither can I! and now you can see why I don't want you toying with her heart and that is why I yelled at you and told you all those things, cause she like a sister to me! Do you get that because I don't think you get that!

"Carrie I understood that the moment you entered the room." He sighed


	15. To Forks: Day 3 Emotions Run High

**Disclaimer: Carlisle and Esme Are not mine….but this plot and Carrie belong to me…and well since Carrie is based off a real person she doesn't technically….oh well you get the point**

Carrie's POV

It was a quiet car ride and soon I wasn't even in the car. I was sitting in front of a house swinging on a porch swing and next to me was a man with brown hair and amazing blue eyes. We each held a glass of red wine. However, I couldn't truly see his face, but his eyes…oh those eyes were beautiful! I laid my head on his shoulder as we sat in the silence looking at the sun set. Then I started to hear low rumbles then those rumbles became voices. These voices belonged to Carlisle and Esme. Their conversation sounded serious and I wanted to listen in…so asleep….or faking sleep I shall remain.

"It's not fair Carlisle! It's just not fair!" Esme sobbed

"What are you talking about of course its fair" his voice kind and reassuring.

"No it's not fair that I get you, a beautiful, smart, kind man, and you are stuck with me." She said. My heart ached for my friend. She was such a strong person before Charles.

"Well, Esme, I don't feel that way and I am certainly not 'stuck' with you! I chose to be with you!" he corrected.

"No Carlisle, it's not like that. I am like an old bar of soap, worthless and all used up. I was his bar of soap and I just don't think its right for you to have to deal with someone else's old dirty soap!" she cried even harder.

Charles had taken her sparkle away. He had taken it all for himself and left nothing else for others. Her once radiant and cheery smile had vanished and her strong independent voice was gone. The only thing that had made her happy up to this point was her baby and now to have him taken away….I just….just don't know how she is surviving. Then the car swerved over to the side of the road.

"Esme Platt, don't you say that, don't you ever say that! You are not worthless, you are beautiful and amazing and loving and dear Lord you are not used up you are 22, and have your whole life ahead of you and I don't want to hear you say that you belong to him. You never were his and you never will be his!" Carlisle's voice was strong and firm, not yelling but as if he was going to cry too. I opened my eye's just in to slits. I looked over. Esme sobbed in to his chest, his arms thrown around her, holding her close. Only the space between the seats separated them.

"Alright now," he patted her back, "if you don't mind let's change the subject…I just don't like seeing you so sad. She nodded and pulled away and leaned back against the seat. However, his hand held on to hers. Esme turned to him and smiled, squeezed his hand, then rested her head back and fell asleep. I shut my eyes and waited a few moments to be sure she was sleeping. Then I faked a yawn and stretched.

"I know you're awake, you have been most of the conversation. I saw you." he came right out and said.

"Well, jeezum Carlisle I'm sorry! I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"No you just wanted to listen in!"

"Ok, well maybe I did!"

"Well it was not your conversation to be listening to!" he scolded like I was a three year old child.

"Well, sorry Carlisle, I have a right to be concerned about my BEST friend when she is upset and crying" I yelled "Plus we're in this tiny ass car! How and the hell am I not going to hear every word that slips from that stupid mouth of yours."

"I'm sorry too! I'm sorry that this is so horrible for Princess Carrie! Your life is just sooooo horrible! There are people who have it worse off than you at this moment, if you haven't noticed! I'm also sorry to burst your bubble sweet heart, but, News Flash, this world does not revolve around you! I mean do you think it's any easier for me to watch her struggle with this, well it's not! It hurts me to see such a strong woman beaten down by someone so vile! I can't even begin to believe how he could do that to a woman as sweet and as kind as Esme!" his voice was sad, cracking with tears. "It angers me deeply. I hate him. I have never hated someone in my entire life! I want to kill him, I want him to die a painful death, and I want…I want…" Carlisle's went from sad to angry to back to sad, tears were streaming down this strong man's face. "All I want is for Esme to feel confident and whole again." He croaked as he pulled the car over to the side of the road again. He set his head on the wheel while letting his hands fall with the tears.

"Oh Carlisle…I would have….I couldn't…" I stammered as I threw my arms around him, tears now forming in my eyes. It was hard for me to see him like this. For a moment we sat there and cried. No matter how strong he might be or how sarcastic he might sound, there under the surface was a sensitive man. The one Esme fell in love with at 16. She was right, he was kind and compassionate and caring and just perfect for my best friend!

"I must look like quite a fool sitting here blubbering like a baby!" he laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Ya, same here, but now I definitely have something to use as blackmail!" we laughed "Who knew Carlisle Cullen had a sensitive side?"

"Not many people" He smiled.

For an hour or two we sat in silence the radio was humming lightly to add background noise. Our tears had dried and the red puffiness had died down. My makeup had been reapplied. Then Esme woke up. She looked dazed and refreshed all at the same time, if that were even possible. She turned and kissed Carlisle on the cheek, smiles spread across each of their faces. I couldn't help but grin too! Then he turned to me.

"You still hungry Carrie?"

"Yes, yes I am!" I shouted

"Well then you're both in luck!" he smiled "There is a little strip mall of self owned boutiques and just past that is a lovely little restaurant and if you go down about a block is a hotel. If you ladies would like I would love to treat you to a nice outfit and dinner then back to the hotel for some well disserved rest!"

"That sounds great Carlisle!" I smiled

Esme look at Carlisle, then at me, back to Carlisle, then to me again. She looked confused, truly and utterly confused by the entire situation.

"When did you two sign a peace treaty?" she asked

"Well," Carlisle began "It's more of a truce. It was settled when you were sleeping. We figured since we both love you, in different ways of course, and that we are going to be living in the same house, we are going to learn to live with each other and stop deliberately being mean to annoy the other one. It might not last to long, knowing how stubborn we both are. But we're making an effort."

"Awe," she smiled, "Thanks so much for trying you guys!"

"You're welcome" I replied. I'd stick to this fake truce thing he made up as a cover to what really went on. I could tell Carlisle would show his sensitive side to Esme when he's ready or maybe he's already shown her…I'll never know. However, what I do know is that he loves my Best Friend and maybe, just maybe, he'll be the one to help her sparkle again.

**A/N: OK I am really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated…in forever but it just been hard lately. I had a lot of personal hurtles to jump over before I could write this. I hope you enjoy because so far this is my favorite chapter! I love writing about emotionally distraught Carlisle and Angry Carlisle...it's sexy to me! So again sorry and I will try harder to update! I would also like to know if there is anything you want to see in My Better Half…especially ideas for when the gang is reunited in Forks! Remember one house holding Carlisle, Esme, Carrie, Andy and Biff!**


	16. To Forks: Day 4 Best Friends

Carlisle's POV

**Disclaimer: Do they belong to me….nope**

**Dedicated to The Real life Carrie Nobel everyone's best friend but more importantly my best friend! Thank you so much for everything!**

I pulled out of the hotel parking lot early the next morning, after carrying both Esme and Carrie down to the car for the rest of the drive. They were still asleep in the back seat of the car, their heads rested together, still dressed in the clothes they had bought the night before. Best friends, I smiled. It showed, they could finish each others sentences and spoke in secret codes, which included many eyebrow raises, head nods and, the occasional lip licking. They looked like little girls, which was exactly how they acted last night, jumping on beds and telling stories, but they had fun. However by the end of the night Esme was mine, cuddled safe in my arms with her head on my chest. I didn't sleep, watching her drift to dream land was enough beauty to keep me awake for hours. The subtle rising and falling of her chest, the way her hand found my chest as well, and how she fit in to my arms. Last night I was content.

After about three hours of I heard movement in the back seat. I glanced back to see Carrie, a look of confusion spread across her face. She studied her surroundings and soon recognized the familiar "tiny ass" car.

"What the hell" she mumbled "how did I end up here?"

"Early morning" I smiled "I carried you down around five."

"Oh…" she replied. Moments later I turned to find her shaking Esme, trying to wake her from her slumber.

"What!" Esme jolted up in her seat.

"Its good morning time" Carrie smirked. Esme glared.

Until 10:30 I listened to Esme and Carrie tell their stories about days on the farm. I heard everything from scrapped knees to high school barn parties. They laughed and giggled at stupid things they did and almost cried when they were reminded of thing they wished they didn't do, but by the time they had finished my eyelids were heavy.

"Hey Carrie want to drive" I asked.

"Me, drive, sure. I'm glad you're finally sleeping, Mr. All-Nighter" she laughed. Giving me a look as if say "Ya mister I know you check out my best friend the whole night."

We pulled over into a parking lot and quickly switched places. Esme pulled me over close to her and set my head on her shoulder. She began to lightly rub my arm. The last thing I saw was her smiling face.

Esme's POV

The car was silent now that Carlisle was asleep. His mouth hung open lightly now that his tired eyes were shut. I couldn't help but smile just see how peaceful he looked. His hair was slightly messy, looking perfectly imperfect.

"Isn't he just adorable when he's sleeping" I cooed.

"The cutest" Carrie replied flatly while rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with him now….what happened to the truce!" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him…and nothing is wrong with the truce. It's just you two….together. I don't know. You're just all over each other." She shrugged as much as she could while driving the car.

"We hold hands and kiss I would hardly call that being all over each other." I corrected.

"You're right" she sighed "I'm sorry… it's just…nothing never mind."

"What?"

"Well, ummm, do you remember when we were three years old and you had a pony and I didn't." she began

"Well, ya but I…" but she cut me off.

"No let me finish, and just like then I'm jealous. I'm jealous that you have Carlisle." She turned to look me in the eyes.

"What, you like Carlisle?" I was now utterly confused.

"No, oh no, let me rephrase I'm jealous of what you have with him. He loves you so much and he'd do anything for you. He'd take a bullet, give you a kidney, throw himself in front of a moving vehicle just so you wouldn't have to feel one ounce of pain. I want that. I wish I was you" she sighed as she stared blankly at the road in front of her.

"You…you wish you were…me" I stuttered thinking about my life and what the past two years had brought, the pain and the regret that still seemed to rise to the surface every time I had a moment alone in my own head. Why in the hell would she want to be me?

"Well, not every aspect of your life Esme. Just the Carlisle part" She corrected, most likely seeing my own blank thinking stare, being able to read my every emotion like a best friend should.

"Ya, I guess I know what you mean" I paused for a moment to think "I'm going to tell you something, you might think I'm crazy though."

"Esme, you are like my sister…I think a lot of what you say is crazy" she laughed

"True…anywho…I believe that God has a basis of our whole life planned….and that once we are born we take full control of it. Well, us and fate and these past few years things haven't been so good…and fate has really turned against me…but I always tried to see the light at the end of the tunnel and he" I looked down at my sleeping Carlisle and smiled "He was my light. I think God brought us back together because I've had such a shitty time…and that maybe I had to prove I could jump over any hurtle to make this work, to get to the light…and maybe you have to jump your hurtles now too."

"Esme," she began "you aren't crazy for thinking that! You deserve Carlisle. You deserve a good relationship."

"And so do you. You'll find someone. I know you will I feel it!"

"What are you a physic!" she laughed again.

"No" I replied "I also believe that there is one person out there for everyone and they will always fall in to your life when you least expect it."

"Sure Esme, what ever you say. I'll believe it when I see it."

"That's where we're different Carrie" I said as she smiled back at me "You see then you believe. I believe then I see."

For the next few miles the car was silent. I didn't know if I had hurt her with my words or if she was mulling them over in her head trying to make the connection. All I knew was for once I didn't know and couldn't tell what she was thinking.

**A/N: Ok I do a lot of apologizing…but really guys you don't know how hard this was to write….towards the end of the school year I met this guy…we were just friends and nothing more but I wanted to be more and I honestly feel that he sucked the creativity out of me by choosing to play games with my heart. Every time I thought about Esme and Carlisle I wanted to cry. However, the wise influence and example of Elizabeth Reaser and with the help of my friends I pulled out of my mini depression and creative slump and I'm back! Thanks so much if you are still reading it means a lot!**


	17. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…enjoy**

Oh, by the way Carrie, Surprise!

Esme's POV

My head snuggled against Carlisle's shoulder as I drifted off to sleep. My dreams for once were not filled with horribly twisted dreams of that night which seemed to still feel like yesterday. They were soft and light and filled with the wonderfully beautiful man, whom I was using as my own personal pillow. My Lord, he could make my heart beat. I bet I was smiling in my sleep.

"We're here!" Carlisle murmured for the entire car to hear. I woke up almost instantly and looked around the car and then outside the windows. The town of Forks was filled with massive Evergreen Trees and I could see mountains off in the distance. It was simply and all together naturally beautiful. We soon entered the little town; it was wonderfully quaint with little shops and boutiques. I could not wait to make our home here.

Carlisle began to tell Carrie directions on how to arrive at our new little home. I pulsed with excitement and anticipation. Seeing Andy and Biff would also be extra wonderful as well, I miss their rather awkward personalities and their ability to keep me smiling. Soon we pulled into a lovely suburban neighborhood. The houses were small, each on different from the others. I peered out the window as I felt the car turn down a new street. I wondered which house was ours. Then I saw it, a beautiful house with green shutters and a blue door.

Andy and Biff were bringing in boxes from the moving truck they rented. I could see ones clearly marked Esme and I felt a grin creep on to my face. Biff waved wildly as the familiar car entered his view. Carrie pulled into the driveway and he opened Carlisle's car door and hugged him. The weather was chilly here but the air was easy to breathe. Carlisle pulled me close, wrapped his arms around me, and held me next to his chest.

"What do you think ladies?" Andy asked.

"It's…nice," Carrie mused.

When I entered the humble little abode I tried to see past the stacks of brown boxes, each labeled to which rooms they belonged, to and see the bones and structure that gave the house its character. Once I did, a plethora of design opportunities ran through my mind. It was a blank canvas with simple tan walls, with wonderfully creaky hard wood floors. This house was completely perfect.

"It needs your touch" Carlisle mumbled into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Is that reason why you brought me here with you, Dr. Cullen, to decorate your home?" I giggled

"Maybe" he shrugged as he pressed his lips against his cheek.

The rest of the day continued smoothly and almost normally. Carrie and I hardly had to lift a finger with all the strong men we chose as our roommates. We then sat at the table and decided our room assignments. Carlisle, Carrie and I were all placed upstairs and Andy and Biff decided they would take the basement to make a man cave. Then later that week we'd go shopping to make more design decisions, to make this house a home.

I spent a good couple of hours sitting on my bedroom floor and rummaging through unopened boxes I had brought with me from Ohio. I touched the soft fabric of the cloths I hadn't worn in quite awhile. There were pictures I had left behind during my escape, Carrie and I look good in…most…of them. Then there was a box with a comforter from the bed I shared with Charles. I closed it almost immediately and shoved it out the door. There was no need to drag old baggage in to my new life. By the time I was done the box had been taken away, I knew I was in good hands here.

The night was still young and the others had ordered pizza from a local restaurant, but Carlisle surprised me and decided we'd go on an official date tonight. Our dinner was lovely and the people seemed rather nice to the new strangers who had disturbed the quiet of their town.

"Why'd you choose Forks?" I asked.

"Why not!" Carlisle laughed happily.

"You seem to have a good connection here, care to explain." I fiddled with my glass of water.

A smile played on his face as he began to tell his story. Apparently it all started when Andy took a wrong turn on the way to Seattle on one of the many road trips the boys took. They ended up in the hospitable small town of Forks, Washington and fell in love. They had come back every year since then. The local people grew quite fond of the trio of medical students and decided they needed a reason to make them stay. So when three new positions at the hospital opened up, it was no surprise as to who they would call first. It was obvious they loved the boys just as much as the boys loved them.

"They're quite excited to have you here as well," he smirked "they need someone to bring the sunshine when it rains." I could feel myself blush as I smiled absently at him like a love struck fool, which was soon becoming a specialty of mine.

It was dark by the time we had finished eating as incoming storms rattled off into the distance. My first Forks rain I smiled at the thought. However, even at the late hour and the possible storm the town seemed to be a lively place. As we stepped outside the safety of the warm restaurant a group of teenagers passed us. All their shirts were blue and gold, labeled with saying such as 'Forks High', 'Go Spartans', and 'Show Your Spartan Spirit'. It was good to see students representing their high school. That was the age group I'd love to teach. Then suddenly his cold hand reached out to grab mine. I shivered.

"Sorry, it's cooled off quite a bit," he said apologetically.

"Cold hands, warm heart, that's what my mother always said," I smiled as I squeezed his had, making his face turn red for once.

We started walking home at an average pace and his hand still lingered with mine the entire way. The night air was brisk and light, while the stars twinkled brightly above our heads. They were much brighter than they had ever been in New York. I found myself wondering if he was thinking the same thing, when suddenly he began to sing in a low tone for only the two of us to hear.

"Stars shining bright above you" he sounded beautiful.

"Night breezes seem to whisper I love you," I sang along.

"Birds singing in a sycamore tree, Dream a Little Dream of me" we sang as our voices joined together. After that last sweet note his lips brushed the top of my head, his hands placed securely around my arms and with a sigh said "I love you Esme, Welcome home."


End file.
